


Strawberry Haired Boy

by Babu_bunny



Series: Haikyuu Kids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All the canon characters are adults obviously, But eventual good ones, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hanamaki Takahiro, Female Oikawa Tooru, I just wanted the main triggering ones to be in there, I'll update tags as I go along, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, IwaOi have two, M/M, MatsuHana have three kids, Multi, Self-Harm, This is about MatsuHana's and IwaOi's kids, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the meme team had kids?No...Okay, well it's here anyway.This is about MatsuHana and IwaOi's kids but mainly MatsuHana's middle child.I made Makki and Oikawa female because I'm not that comfortable writing mpreg, sorry!Slow updates because I'm terrible and I really shouldn't be writing this but I need to vent lmao.(I'm bad at summeries I know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be following the year group system of Japanese schools because I understand that but I will be using British school terms system for what time of year they start and what time of year they go on school break. So they will start school in September and finish around mid July (with school breaks in between).  
> If you have any questions about it feel free to ask.

"Aww c'mon Hiro-chan! It would be good for our sons to be friends before they start elementary school!" Takahiro rolled her eyes at the slightly whiny tone coming from her best friend through the phone while twirling her five year old son's pink fluffy hair around her finger as he was asleep with his head in her lap. 

As much as she would like her slightly closed off son to have friends before starting school she also didn't want him to form friendships just because he feels like he has to. Their eldest had no problem making friends but that could just be due to the fact that Emica was a little ball of sunshine and joy compared to her closed off and shy brother. 

"Should we really force our children to be friends Tooru? Do you really think that is the best thing to do just because we all are friends?" Hiro heard Tooru scoff through the phone and rolled her eyes again at the other female's reaction. 

"Yes I do Hiro-chan! I'm positive that it would be good for little Ichigo to be friends with mine and Iwa-chan's Hideaki and Eito! They are both so sweet and out going and will-"

"Wait, who the hell is Eito? And you do realise you are Iwa-chan too right?"

"Did Hajime forget to tell you about Eito?"

"If I'm asking about them then clearly yes."

"No need to be rude Hiro-chan, but we recently adopted Eito. My cousin couldn't really handle a child at the moment so I had a chat with Hajime and we decided to take him in. You should see him! He is so sweet and is such a little cutie. He's already warmed up to us so much too!" Takahiro giggled at Tooru's excitement before letting out a little sigh.

"Fine, we can set up a little playdate for them all to meet for this weekend but you're probably gonna have to come to us because-"

"Because Ichigo is still a little nervous about new people and places, I already know Hiro-chan. So this Saturday at ten thirty in the morning sound good?"

"Sure. I'll let Issei know when he gets home." 

After chatting for a little bit longer Hiro finally hung up and placed her phone down next to her before looking down at her son in her lap and gently ruffling his pink fluffy curls. "Hey little man, you need to wake up from your nap now." Hiro laughed when she heard her son let out a little whine along with a mumble of something that was completely unintelligible. "C'mon my little strawberry, you need to wake up before I get your sister in here to wake you up instead." Ichigo let out another little whine but still opened his eyes and slowly sat upright on the couch while gently rubbing his eyes.

Hiro smiled and brushed her son's hair up out of his face before pinching his cheeks. "Aww look at my little cutie."

Ichigo glared at his mother which just caused her to laugh at her son's little pouty face. The male just glared even more, "Stop laughing at me."

Hiro was about to reply to her son until her eight year old came running into the room, her black hair all messed up and tangled, definitely not in the pony tail she had put it in this morning. "Mommy we are home! We got Ichi some gummy bears!" The mentioned male stared at his sister with wide eyes before jumping down from the couch and hugging his sister.

"Well aren't we just lucky to have children that actually get along." Hiro looked towards her husband that had just walked through the door.

"Yeah and I thought I told you to try and not let Emica's hair get too tangled."

"Her hair is really long, what do you expect me to do?" Ichigo ran over to his dad and Issei happily picked his son up. "so you finally decided to wake up from your nap?" The pink haired male nodded causing some of his hair to fall in front of his eyes again, Issei laughed before pushing the pink curls back again for his son.

"While he was napping I had the joy of talking to Tooru, she's bringing Hideaki and Eito over on Saturday so they can meet Ichi and hopefully become friends before starting school."

"Who the fuck is Eito?"

"They adopted him, something about Tooru's cousin not being able to take care of him. He's the same age as Ichi and Hideaki."

"Okay then." Issei looked at his son who was just staring at him with his brown eyes. "What can I do for you today fine sir?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and changed his expression to something to make him look more serious. "I heard I have some gummy bears. I would like some please."

"Well sir, since you asked so nicely I think that you can have some." Issei walked into the kitchen with his son and reached down into one of the many shopping bags and got out a bag of gummy bears before handing them over to Ichigo and putting him down.

Ichigo opened up the bag and popped one into his mouth, "It was good doing business with you." The younger ran out of the kitchen with his gummy bears as Issei just laughed at his son's behaviour.

* * *

"Knock knock. The queen is here!" Issei rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Tooru and Hajime, he still didn't understand how Hajime was able to put up with her sometimes.

"So where is the queen that is apparently here?"

Tooru gasped but walked in while holding, a boy with short black hair and blue eyes, hand. "How rude Issei-chan! I bring my kids and you just attack me like that." Tooru huffed and went to find Takahiro, no doubt to moan about 'how rude Hiro-chan's husband' is, while still holding the little boy's hand. 

Hajime also walked into the house carrying a boy with brown hair and green eyes who waved to Issei as soon as he spotted him. "Just ignore her, that's what I usually do." 

"Hi I'm Hideaki, I'm this old!" The brown haired child smiled while holding up five fingers. 

"Hello small child, I'm Issei and I'm too old to show it on my fingers." 

Issei lead Hajime over to the living room where everyone else is and as soon as they walked in Emica came running over to greet Hajime and Hideaki with extremely animated hand movements. Issei looked over to where Hiro and Tooru was chatting to see Ichigo hiding behind Hiro while the child Tooru came in with, which he's assuming was Eito, was just staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Seems like Eito is intrigued by Ichigo." 

Hajime put down Hideaki before looking over to where Issei was looking. "I guess, it could just be because he's new to him, but then again he hasn't acted that way towards anyone else that he's met before." 

Issei looked back over to his son and gestured for him to come out of hiding only for his child to shake his head and hide even more behind his mother. Issei shook his head and gestured for him to come out again but this time Ichi just pretended to not see his dad in favour for playing with his mother's hair. 

He didn't know why these strange people were in his house and why that strange boy was staring at him and he didn't really wanted to know. He just wants them to leave his house as soon as possible so he could play with his sister like they had already planed. He didn't know these people so he has no reason to talk to them let alone play with them. Why his sister, mummy and daddy were fine with them he didn't know either. It was all just too much for him to handle and shrunk back even more behind his mummy. He knows his mummy is safe, she will always protect him. 

Hiro felt her son playing with her hair and sighed, "I told you this might not have been the best idea." 

"It's fine Hiro-chan! We have just got to give him time."

"It's not fine when I can practically feel him panicking." Hiro turned to face her son while still keeping him hidden so he wouldn't get even more uneasy. "What are you hiding for my little strawberry meme prince." Ichigo pouted and just wrapped his arms around his mum and buried his face in her chest. Hiro sighed again and returned the embrace to her son and moved him so he is on her lap but still kept his face in her chest. 

Emica came running over with a small blanket and a crown and poked her brother gently on the back. Ichi, reluctantly, turned to face his sister as Emica placed the crown on top of his head and loosely tied the blanket around his neck. "Now you really look like a prince! A Prince isn't allowed to be scared and has to protect his kingdom!"

The pink haired boy looked at his sister with wide eyes, Princes aren't allowed to be scared? He slowly climbed down off his mum's lap and grabbed his sister's hand. "Okay, I'll protect you..." Emica smiled at her brother and walked with him over to Eito.

She pointed at the surprised raven haired male, "You can be his knight and help protect him." Ichigo blushed lightly as Eito nodded happily and quickly hugged Ichigo. Soon a flash of brown hair and green eyes appeared in front of Emica. "What can I be?!"

Emica stared intensely as she stared at Hideaki before smiling, "You can be the dragon!"

Hideaki pouted, "But dragons are meanies."

"Who said you had to be a evil one! You can be a kind one and help protect the prince!" 

The green eyed boy gasped before nodding quickly. Emica smiled, "Then lets go and protect the kingdom!" She said as she started to walk up to Ichigo's bedroom, leading her brother while still holding his hand with Eito and Hideaki following the two siblings closely. 

Hiro stared at her children disappearing up the stairs with a shocked expression clear on her face, Issei's looking in a similar state to hers. "Looks like I was worried about nothing.

* * *

"Why do we have to stay with Auntie Tooru and Uncle Hajime again?" Issei crouched down to look at his now ten year old daughter and seven year old son.

"Because your mum has to find out whether you two are getting a baby sister or baby brother and make sure she is okay herself as well."

"Because when mum has a baby in her she can get sad, more sad then usual."

Issei nodded, "Exactly so we have to go to the doctors to make sure she is okay, not only that but auntie Tooru is baking something today and she really wants both of your help with it because her own sons don't want to."

Ichigo looked up at his dad with a blank expression present on his face, "You just don't wanna hear her whining."

The raven haired male chuckled at his son but still nodded in agreement. "You make a fair argument Ichi now lets get in the car your mother is waiting."

The two kids nodded and made their way out to the car and buckled themselves into their seats before Issei joined them and drove them to the Iwaizumi residence. Emica got out of the car after saying goodbye to her parents and ran over to where Tooru was outside waiting. Takahiro turned to face her son when she noticed he wasn't getting out of the car. "Are you okay Ichi?" The latter snapped his head up to look at his mum and quickly nodded.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming...I hope everything goes well." Ichigo quickly unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. Unlike his sister he walked over to where Tooru was waiting and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug from Eito causing a small smile to appear on the pink haired male's face. Once they broke away from the hug Eito gently grabbed Ichi's hand and lead him inside the house. 

Issei and Takahiro looked at the house as their son disappeared inside before turning to look at each other. Hiro was the first one to speak up, "You don't think he has it do you?"

Issei shook his head, "I don't think so, I just think he's sad about having to leave you. He is a mama's boy after all." 

Hiro sighed. "Lets just go before we are late for out appointment, if anything is wrong with him Tooru is the best one to deal with it." Issei started the car back up and pulled out of the driveway. 

"I guess you're right."

"While I'm pregnant and hormonal I'm always right." 

* * *

"So, are you nervous to start high school Ichi-chan?" The mentioned male looked up from where he was staring at his lap to look at Hideaki and shrugged. 

"Why would he be nervous? Ichigo is always popular no matter what school we go to. He was popular in elementary, he was popular in junior high so no doubt he will be popular in high school." Eito smiled towards Ichigo but frowned when he saw the pink haired male spacing out again. "Are you Okay? You seem kinda spaced out..." 

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I couldn't sleep last night so I sat on the roof and took a few pictures. The sky was really pretty last night." 

"Is your mum okay with you just sitting on the roof late at night." 

Without making eye contact with Eito, the younger male replied. "I'm fifteen not a kid. Not only that but both of my parents are more focused on Emica since she is now finished with high school and with Mio since she is their baby. I love my eight year old sister and I understand she needs more attention then me. I'm just happy she didn't have a nightmare last night and didn't want to come into my bed." 

"But Mio-chan is so cute!" 

As if on cue a head of curly, long black hair came through the door of Ichigo's bedroom. "Ichi~! I need help with my math homework!" The eight year old pouted towards her brother with a math sheet and pencil in her hand.

"Leave it until after dinner, then I'll help you. Do your art homework until then, I know you love art and you're really good at it." 

Mio smiled at her brother. "Okay!" Soon the bundle of curly black hair left closing the door behind her. If she wasn't so cute and if Ichigo didn't love her so much he would find her annoying but he can't just bring himself to find the small eight year old annoying. It reminds him of when his older sister was eight and was trying to get him to play with her and her friends at the park but instead he would just stay sitting next to his mum or his dad or both depending on which one had decided to take him. He wished he and his baby sister had a smaller age gap between them like he and his older sister had sometimes but at other times he's glad that he doesn't. 

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts by Eito, "So how has your mum been lately?" 

"She's okay, depression is a bitch but they have her on some new medication now and it seems the be working."

Eito and Hideaki nodded before Hideaki grabbed his phone. "Lets take a selfie so we can have one of us before we start high school and then take when after we finish!"

The other two boys reluctantly agreed to the brown haired male's request but smiled for the picture none the less, Ichi's looking ever so slightly forced. "You just wanted a picture to post on Instagram you social media slut." Hideaki gasped and faked a look of hurt and betrayal as Eito just laughed at the pink haired male's comment. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichii~!" Said male groaned as someone jumped on him, disrupting him from his sleep. "Ichii~! You need to wake up! You start high school today!" Ichigo groaned again at the statement before trying to push his older sister off him. 

"I don't wanna. I rather stay in bed and do nothing..." Emica giggled at her brother's attempt to push her off before getting off the bed and dragging her brother off it and onto the floor, causing the pink haired male to groan once again. 

"You need to get changed and sort out your bag. Mum is making strawberry waffles for breakfast, I know they are your favourite. Also Hideaki and Eito are already here waiting to walk with you to school so get ready!" With that Emica left the room, closing the door behind herself. 

Ichigo stood up from the floor and done a quick stretch, groaning for the hundredth time that morning, then proceeded to throw the bed covers, that joined him on the floor from his sister dragging him, on his bed, not really caring if they look like a mess. It's not like he cares and no one else will be seeing it anyway. The pink haired male then went over to his closet and grabbed his uniform that was hanging outside it on the door and placed it on his bed. He started to take his hoodie off, with his back facing the door, he was halfway in taking the item of clothing off but stopped when he heard the door open.

"Ichigo, are you nearly-" Eito face turned bright red when he noticed that the pink haired male was in the middle of changing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" 

Eito stood there in the doorway of Ichigo's room, face flushed a bright red. Ichigo turned ever so slightly so that he could look at Eito but also made sure the other male couldn't see the front of his body. "Do you mind leaving...? I need to finish getting changed..."

"Ah! Yeah! Sure! I'm sorry...! I-I'll go now!" The raven haired male quickly walked out the room, shutting the door behind him before leaning against it and pressed a hand to his chest in a attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. The blush from earlier now spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

On the other side the door Ichigo sighed before taking his hoodie all the way off and throwing it onto his bed and proceeded to put on his uniform shirt, soon moving onto his pants and underwear. At least Eito walked in when he was changing his shirt and not his boxers, if he done that then he would have got a good look at Ichigo's ass and maybe even a flash of his dick. That would have been a lot more embarrassing and a lot more awkward. 

Once Ichi got all of his uniform on, not without straightening out his tie for what seemed like the tenth time since he put it on, he went over to his bag a double checked he had everything he needed. While looking into his bag he noticed that he forgot to put his headphones in there and quickly grabbed them from his bedside table and stuffed them into his blazer pocket and zipped his bag up. 

Ichigo walked out of his room and made his way over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. God did he hate looking at himself in the mirror. It's just asking to scream out all of his insecurities. He doesn't think he's an unattractive person, he just doesn't think he is the best person in the world and he could easily pick out all of his insecurities one by one while just staring at his own reflection. Why everyone seemed to like him he would never know. He didn't exactly knew if he even wanted to know, he's definitely not ignorant and oblivious so he knows some people just talk to him to try to rise up in the popularity ranks but he has never actually became with friends with anyone that wasn't Hideaki or Eito. 

Ichigo gave himself one last harsh glare in the mirror before moving his judgemental stare to the nest of pink curls his hair currently was. Ichi sighed and grabbed his comb from the side of the sink and tried to battle the mess of curls on the top of his head, not caring if he tugged too hard on the pink strands. 

Once his hair was some what presentable the pink haired male grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. He knew he had breakfast waiting downstairs for him but he really couldn't be bothered to eat anything this morning. It's a shame though, his mum did go out of her way to make his favourite just for him, just adding more of a burden on top of his mother's shoulders. Maybe he should just ask his mum to save them for him so he could eat them later. That way his mum's hard work wouldn't have gone to waste, they won't be wasting food and then just maybe he would feel a little less guilty about it. He didn't have a problem or anything, he just didn't feel like eating breakfast that day. Some days he could eat his day away in junk food and sweet things, other days he just didn't really care and would rather spend that time he would waste on eating, being in bed or taking pictures. 

The brown eyed male spat the toothpaste in his mouth into the sink and quickly rinsed his mouth out and went back to his room to grab his camera and gently put it in its own designated bag before placing it gently in his school bag. Once that was done Ichi started to make his way down the stairs, each step feeling more heavy then the last.

Why did he have to feel like this on today of all days? There is no way that his parents are gonna let him bunk off from today unless he is literally puking up a lung. But why did he just have to feel like this today? Yes it's horrible feeling like this any day but today he can't just lock himself up in his room and wallow in self pity and self doubt. Instead he gets to go to a new school he has never been to before and wallow in self pity and self doubt there. Doesn't that just sound fucking fabulous. The pink haired male couldn't think of anything better to do with his life if he had to be honest. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as he walked into the kitchen. He made eye contact with Eito as he walked in, the latter instantly snapping his gaze away and shoved a waffle in his mouth while the blush from earlier slowly started to creep its way back up onto their resident place on his cheeks. Hideaki burst out in loud laughter at his brother's action before being lightly slapped on the back of his head by his dad. 

Ichigo forgot that Hideaki and Eito's parents were coming over this morning too, he didn't think that Tooru was actually serious about 'seeing her precious babies going to the school she went to'. Of course Hajime couldn't just let Tooru come here alone to annoy the shit out of everyone. 

Ichi loved Tooru and Hajime but sometimes the pink haired male really didn't want to have to deal with anyone and today is definitely one of those days. Again it isn't helpful that it is today that he is feeling that way considering he is gonna have to deal with people all day today but he is just going to have to deal with it. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" 

Hideaki turned to face the pink haired male, "But Ichi-chan! You haven't eaten anything yet!"

Ichigo just shrugged, "I already brushed my teeth, I'll eat them later." 

Eito and Hideaki nodded and stood up, quickly grabbing their bags and putting their shoes on with Ichigo. The three teens were about to walk out the door until a voice stopped them. 

"Wait!" Tooru came running up to the teens with a bright smile on her face. "Have fun~!"

The pink haired male rolled his eyes, "Really, that was all you wanted to say." Ichigo turned to the door and opened it. "Nothing about getting out of bed is fun." Ichigo mumbled before walking out the door after shouting a quick bye to his parents. Hideaki and Eito were quick to follow the pink haired male before they lost him, because that has actually happened at least once or twice. 

"My mum is gonna be so pissed at you for just walking off like that." Hideaki said as he nudged Ichigo's shoulder. Both of the Iwaizumi children being taller than Ichigo it made it easy for them to nudge him, and use his shoulder as an arm rest...all the fucking time. He's not even that much shorter than them. Eito is usually a little better than Hideaki though, he seems to notice when Ichigo isn't really in the mood for playful banter. 

Eito looked at his brother from his place walking beside Ichigo. "Mum won't be pissed at him, she knows what Ichi is like and won't take it personally." That made Ichigo crack a small smile. Yes 'auntie' Tooru can be a little annoying, more like a lot, sometimes, but she did know how to pick up on Ichi's emotions and knew the best ways on how to adapt the situation on how to make him feel better. Kinda like Emica used to always know when they were younger and before Mio was born. It's a shame that he and his older sister grew slightly apart as she went onto high school but it does make Ichi all that more determined to make sure he doesn't do the same to Mio. He knew that his bond changing with his older sister did quite a bit of damage to him so he would never want to even accidently do that to his baby sister. Even on the days he doesn't want to deal with people he would always still allow his baby sister into his room and allow her to crawl into his bed and cuddle with him while watching some random show she picks on Netflix. 

"So what clubs does everyone think they will join?" Eito knew it was a stupid question but he just wanted to try to snap Ichi out of his day dreaming state.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the question, why ask when it is so obvious. "You will most likely join the volleyball club, Mr dramatic over there will join the drama club and I'll probably join the photography club." Ichigo quickly side glanced at Eito noticing the slightly younger male was fidgeting with his hands, something the slightly older male had noticed the younger done when he was nervous. Ichigo softly grabbed one of the raven's hands and linked their pinkie fingers together. "Don't be so nervous, I'm sure that everyone in our class and everyone in the club will love you. If they don't then they are stupid dicks." Eito turned to look at the older male with a look of shock, and with a soft pink blush coating his cheeks, before cracking out into a bright smile and gently squeezed his finger against the pink haired male's as a silent thanks for the reassurance.

"It's no fair that you two are in the same class together and I have to be all by myself in a couple of classes lower." Hideaki pouted at the two from his space on the other side of Ichigo but was only met with a small smile from his brother and a blank stare from Ichi. "Ichi-chan~ you're so mean to me, just staring at me like that! Don't you at least feel a little bad for me~?"

Ichigo gently flicked Hideaki's ear. "You'll be fine you fucking drama queen, you're the oldest out of all of us at least act somewhat like it. You make friends the easiest out of the three of us so you will make friends in no time."

"So do you Ichi-chan. You are always the most popular wherever we go."

Ichigo stared blankly at the path they were walking along. "You two are my only friends. Just because I'm apparently popular doesn't mean fucking shit." 

* * *

Once the three finally arrived at the all so famous school that their parents want to, Eito and Ichigo went off in one direction of the hallway as Hideaki went down in the opposite direction. Ichigo glanced over at Eito before looking back at the signs. "Looks like our class is upstairs. You still nervous or anything?" 

When Eito didn't answer the pink haired male turned to fully face the raven to see the panic evident on Eito's face. "Hey, Eito, look at me." The raven still didn't look at the pink haired male. Ichigo unlinked their pinkies before reaching his hands up and gently placing each one on each of Eito's cheeks, having to stand on his tip toes slightly to reach, and moved Eito's face slightly so they were making eye contact. "Calm down, I'm with you and everything is gonna be just fine. I'll be with you the whole time okay?" 

The question went unanswered as it was more like a statement. Once Eito became more relaxed, the shorter male moved his hands to gently hold one of the taller male's before leading him up the stairs and into their classroom.

Once the two walked into their designated classroom most eyes turned to face them, neither of them knew why. It wasn't like they were late or anything. It didn't take them long to realise most of the sets of eyes were directed at Ichigo, probably from either people who went to the same junior high as them or people who were probably just staring at his pink hair.

"Ichigo! I didn't know you were gonna be coming here let alone be in the same class as me!" A girl with long blonde hair, that was currently in a ponytail with some light waves in it, said as she ran over to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug causing the pink haired male to let go of the raven's hand. Ichigo reluctantly wrapped his arms around the blonde girl's waist to return the hug. He didn't dislike Aiko, she was just a little overwhelming sometimes and extremely flirtatious towards the male.

Once Aiko moved away from the hug she moved to hug Eito quickly before pinching his cheeks. "It's good to see you too Eito!" Said male laughed before batting the blonde's perfectly manicured hands away, the anxiety he had before he walked into the classroom was now long forgotten.

Soon another girl approached them with short brown hair that was curled and dark blue eyes, her blazer from her school uniform was unbuttoned and her tie was a little lose but maybe that was just what her personality was like. "Aiko, you know these two?"

"Yeah I went to junior high and elementary with them! Aren't they just such cuties?" Aiko moved over to Ichigo and pinched his cheeks this time, said male just standing there with a blank look on his face while Eito just blushed and the brown eyed girl's comment.

"Hi, I'm Misako! I've been friends with Aiko since I was like ten, we just didn't go to the same schools until now obviously otherwise I wouldn't have to introduce myself and you would already know me."

Eito laughed at the brown haired girl. "I'm Eito and that is Ichigo, I do also have a brother but he is in a couple classes bellow us."

"Cool!" Misako got really close to Eito while Aiko was busy annoying Ichigo. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She proceeded to whisper in Eito's ear. 

"Um...sure I guess?" Eito whispered back, confused as to why they were whispering in the first place. 

"How does he get his hair to be that bright of a pink, like I've tried dying my hair pink multiple times and I have never got it that bright before. Like what brand of hair dye does he use and how does he keep it that bright or did he just re-dyed it so it would be nice for today?"

Eito looked at the brown haired girl with wide eyes before he started to laugh causing the girl to pout at his actions. Eito noticed the pout and realised she was actually serious and proceeded to apologize for laughing and actually answered her questions seriously. "His hair is naturally that colour, he was the only one out of his siblings to get it. His mum also has the same colour but Ichi's is just a bit more brighter."

"It's naturally that pink!" The brunette exclaimed loudly causing everyone in the room, including the male with said pink hair, to turn and face her. Misako flushed bright red when she noticed all the eyes on her and mumbled out a quick apology to everyone before going over to her seat with Aiko quickly following her. 

Ichigo turned to face Eito, lightly rubbing his cheeks after the abuse that they suffered from Aiko's hands. "What was that all about?" 

"Oh she was just asking about your hair." 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, everyone was usually curious about his hair when they first meet him. He could understand why because it isn't really natural for someone to have pink hair but it wasn't like his hair is neon pink. It's more like a soft dusty pink, it's like his hair couldn't decide if it wanted to be light brown or dark blonde so it just decided to be a weird shade of pink instead. His mum's was closer to being more natural and towards more of a light brown colour than his but his hair just decided to be more bright then hers. It's kinda weird for it to be brighter considering his dad's hair is black and his two sisters got black hair but I guess that's how his genes wanted it so that's how it's gonna be. Maybe his hair will get darker over the years and as he gets older. 

Ichigo grabbed Eito's hand again, "We should find our seats before the teacher gets here, by looking at the chart it seems like I'm in the second row next to the window and you're in the first row two seats away from the door."

"You're so lucky. You get a window seat again." 

Ichigo laughed before letting go of Eito's hand and gave him a small wave and went to take his seat.

* * *

After the bell rang signalling the end of their last lesson of the day Ichigo grabbed his bag and made his way over to Eito's desk. "Want me to come with you to drop you off at the volleyball club?"

Eito gathered his things together and put them in his bag before zipping it up. "I'm not a kid that you have to drop off at pre school you know." Eito said with a laugh while looking at the pink haired male.

"Oh I know but I also know what you can be like so I know that you don't like going to new places by yourself sometimes. Considering how you were completely shook and anxious this morning before we walked into class I'm thinking that you might still be a little bit nervous still."

"Then yes oh so lovely prince I would love for you to escort me to my own palace." Ichigo laughed at the dramatic display causing Eito to break out in a bright smile (and maybe a bit of a blush). It had been quite a while since he had heard Ichi laugh like that, and to laugh at one of his jokes. Eito was practically on cloud nine. The only other people that usually make Ichi laugh are his mum or his sister but the only member of the Iwaizumi family that could ever get a laugh out of the pink haired teen was Eito's mum.

Tooru and Ichigo got along surprisingly well considering their opposing personalities and just on the fact that they aren't related. It was like the two them were best friends despite the obvious age gap. Everyone had noticed it but surprisingly no one was at all bothered by it. It wasn't like Eito and Hideaki thought that Ichigo was taking their mum away from them and it wasn't like Takahiro and Issei thought that Tooru was taking their child away from them. It was just like a mutual agreement and understanding that those two just go together and is too precious to split up. They were the best friends that each other needed. Also it's probably due to the fact that everyone is happy that at least Ichigo will talk about anything worrying him to Tooru rather than just keeping it to himself. No doubt he still is keeping some things to himself but at least some things get spoken about.

Once Eito gathered up all his things he stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to lead him out of the classroom. "My mum and dad are so excited that I decided to continue with volleyball in high school especially considering that it's at the same school they played at."

"Of course your mum would be excited even though you won't be playing on the same team as her since she was on the girls team."

"My mum also said that you should have been a cheerleader like your mum." That statement earning a glare from the pink haired male.

"That will never happen in a million years. The only time I will put on a cheerleading uniform was if I was having a little kinky sex with someone and they wanted me to wear either the male or female uniform."

Eito looked at Ichigo with wide eyes and with a blush spreading on his cheeks like wildfire, nearly as bad as it did this morning. Yeah he gets that they are hormonal teenage boys so sex and masturbation and stuff like that is normal for them but damn. He didn't expect Ichigo of all people to be so open about that type of stuff and also just be so experimental. He knew that the pink haired male said that he thinks he is bisexual but he isn't completely sure yet but that didn't mean that he would just think that he would be just as flexible when it came to trying things out in the bedroom aspect.

While Eito was lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that they had arrived at the gym until Ichi tapped him on the arm, well more like a slightly harsh poke. "Oh sorry, I was kinda day dreaming there." Eito smiled nervously.

"It's fine, you'll be okay on your own from here right? I heard that the captain is one of the kids from a couple our parents know. What was his name again?"

"Takato." Both boys turned to face the direction the new voice came from, to see a tall male with brown eyes and black hair wearing the usual sports attire. "Kyoutani Takato. Judging from the pink hair you must be Matsukawa Ichigo and you must be Iwaizumi Eito. My mum told me I should be expecting you."

"It seems like you'll be in good hands so I best be making my way over to the photography club. I'll meet you and Hideaki at the gate later so text or call me if you need anything."

Eito nodded before waving at the pink haired male. Ichigo smiled slightly and waved back before starting to make his way back over to the main building to find the room the photography club was being held in. After a little bit of searching the pink haired male found the room and knocked on the door before walking in only to be greeted by a male with dark emerald eyes and short, straight black hair cut into a simple boy cut that was probably most popular at the moment. His uniform was neat, his tie was done up properly and his blazer was buttoned up nicely and his sleeves weren't rolled up unlike a few other people's in the room. "Can I help you?"

Ichigo was slightly startled by the deep voice but quickly recovered and looked t the older male who he assumed was the leader of the club. "Um, yeah...I'm here to join the photography club..?"

"Well you're in the right place, I'm the club leader, Rui. Mind telling me what your name is Mr strawberry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nickname, Rui caught the eye roll and raised his eyebrow, intrigued by the pink haired first year. "I'm Ichigo, I'm not gonna tell you my last name since you didn't tell me yours."

Oh Rui was definitely intrigued by him. 

"So I was right, you are Mr Strawberry. Well Mr Strawberry, welcome to the club. We are actually only here today to welcome new members so I would send you home but I want you to stay here." Rui turned around to face the few other people in the room. "You lot can go." The people that were in the room gathered their stuff and made their way out of the room, some saying bye to Rui others just leaving as quickly as possible. Once everyone left Rui closed the door. 

"So Mr Strawberry, fancy coming to your first high school party on Saturday?"

"I'm fifteen nearly sixteen. Do you always hit on people two years bellow you or am I just an acceptation?" Ichigo leaned against the closed door with a blank look on his face. 

Rui smirked before placing one hand next to Ichigo's head on the door, towering over the smaller male a little. "Nah, you're just an acceptation. So are you gonna come to the party on Saturday or not? I'll pick you up and then you can stay at my place afterwards."

"As exciting as that offer sounds I think I'll pass." Ichigo replied with the same blank look still present on his face. 

"You know you should really take up my offer, it might be the only one you get if you keep walking around like a fucking downer all the time. Smile a little, maybe then people won't find it so exhausting to be around you." 

Ichigo glared at the taller male despite what he said cutting deep. Maybe he should try to smile more. Maybe that was why his sister got distant from him in the first place. Maybe that's why he's not as close to his dad as his sisters are. Ichigo was about to leave but was stopped by Rui leaning down to whisper into the smaller male's ear. "I can show you how to take all that pain away, all I ask is that you come to the party on Saturday." 

Ichigo tried to suppress a shiver from the deep voice suddenly being so close to his ear but failed causing Rui's smirk to grow. "Fine, I'll go to this stupid fucking party with you but you know it really is a pity that you can't find date your own age to go with you and have to try and manipulate a first year into going with you." That comment causing Rui to glare at the shorter male and back away from him and move his hand off the door. 

"Pick me up at half nine or I won't fucking come." With that Ichigo left the room leaving behind a stunned Rui.

After Rui got over his shock a smirk graced his lips 'oh game on Mr Strawberry'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo walked through the door to his house and closed it behind him quietly before making a beeline towards his room. Sure the first day of school could have been way worse but that doesn't mean it exactly went great either. After leaving the photography club Ichigo had met up with Hideaki as Eito was still chatting with the volleyball captain and the two males proceeded to wait for the raven haired male at the school gate before walking home together, splitting off about five minuets away from Ichigo's house as the other two live a little further away from the school then the pink haired male. 

As soon as Ichigo walked into his room he swiftly closed the door and gently dropped his bag down on the floor besides his desk then proceeding to take off his blazer and hang it over the back of his desk chair before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and flopping onto his bed with a loud sigh. Today definitely could have went better. Did he really agree to go to a party with a third year he had just meant and then go to his house afterwards on Saturday? What kind of idiot would you have to be to agree to something that stupid. What Rui had said beforehand was totally unnecessary and uncalled for too.

But what if it was true?

What if it really was so exhausting to be around him all the time because he always looked miserable?

Ichigo always thought that people pushed him away but what if he was really the person pushing everyone away? 

The pink haired male bit his lip and started to fiddle with the ends of his school sweater letting his thoughts take over his mind. It wasn't like he had much of a say in the matter anyway. What did Rui mean when he said he knew how to take all the pain away? There are so many things he could have meant by that so it's not like it's really easy to just pinpoint one. 

Ichigo was cut out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off. The male grabbed the device and looked at the screen displaying that he had a message request on Instagram. Ichigo rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone and opened up the app. It was probably some girl asking if he wanted to see some pictures of her tits or something, which Ichigo always refused and blocked the person afterwards. Ichigo would have made his Instagram account private but it just got annoying to have to accept all the follow requests so he just gave up and if someone direct messaged or commented anything weird he would just block them. The only push notifications Ichigo even has turned on for Instagram are when he gets messages or message request otherwise all the other notifications just got annoying. 

Ichigo looked at the username of the person trying to send him the message and quickly clicked on their profile, before even thinking about accepting the request, the pink haired male noticed that it had to be someone who either already followed him or just followed him as the 'follow' button said 'follow back'. After looking at the person's pictures, luckily they weren't private, Ichigo noticed it was Rui and quickly followed back and accepted the message request. He didn't know what compelled him to do it so fast but he just did. He didn't even bother looking at what the message said until after he had accepted it. 

**_Rui._x:_ Who knew u could look great in pics too Mr Strawberry ;)**

Ichigo cringed at the wink used at the end of the message but replied nonetheless. His fingers flying over his phone keyboard quickly. 

_**_.Ichi:** _ **Has anyone ever told you that hittin on a 1st year is a bit noncey**

 _ **_.Ichi:** _ **also that wink made me throw up ya nasty**

 _**Rui._x:** _ **whats this? mr strawberry actually being something other then a mopey bitch**

Ichi glared at the message like if he glared hard enough that Rui would be able to feel it through the phone then quickly typed out a reply. 

_**_.Ichi:** _ **fuck off u nonce**

 _**Rui._x:** _ **yeah whatever see u tomorrow make sure u come in with a smile for me**

Ichigo's glared at his phone again not even bothering to reply this time and just locked his phone and threw it onto the opposite side of his bed gently. The pink haired male wrapped himself up in one of the many blankets of his bed and closed his eyes. He was just so tired after today and just wanted to sleep for ten hours. He was seriously considering the option but was stopped by the sound of his bedroom door opening. The male didn't even bother to open his eyes back up even when his bed dipped slightly next to him when whoever walked into his room decided to sit next to the blanket burrito that Ichigo was at the moment. "So I'm guessing the first day didn't go great?"

Ichigo groaned and curled himself into his blanket burrito even more in reply to the question causing Hiro to laugh at her son's reaction. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad Ichi."

"Well I called the leader of the club I'm in a nonce at least maybe three times now so I don't know if that classes as things going great." Ichigo finally opened his eyes just to move his head onto his mother's lap, Hiro playing with her son's curly pink strands on instinct. 

"I would say that is a great day, I always aim to call at least one person a nonce once a day and you've gone out and exceeded that amount." Hiro said with a laugh causing Ichigo to smile and let out a small laugh of his own escape his lips. 

"I'm glad I exceeded your expectations."

"Can you become a TikTok e-boy for me next time while you're at it too. I've always wanted a TikTok famous son." Takahiro said in the most serious tone she could while saying something like that. Ichigo smiled up at his mum while wrapping himself up more in his blanket burrito. "I'm also making dinner so I was curious if you wanted any considering you didn't eat your breakfast today and apparently only had a smoothie for lunch."

Ichigo pulled an arm free from his blanket roll and grabbed his phone to quickly check the time. "I'll have dinner, I don't have to do the discord call with Eito and Hideaki till like eight so."

"Why are you all calling each other when you literally just saw each other?"

"To watch PewDiePie's new video together, none of us watch it before our call and then just watch it together. Especially when it's a Minecraft upload."

After that the two just sat in silence for a little while until a loud voice pierced the silence and the owner of the voice came running into Ichi's room proceeding to jump on top of him. "Ichi~!"

Ichigo let out a small laugh and got his other arm free and grabbed another blanket from his bed and wrapped his little sister up with it before proceeding to hug her tightly, Mio's only reaction being lot of little giggles. Hiro smiled as she watched her two youngest children.

"Did you have a good day today?"

Mio looked up at her brother and quickly nodded and got herself free from her brother's hug. "I did! I had such a good day that dad let me get some new scrunchies from the store on the way home! Look!" Mio held up a set of scrunchies with each one being different colours of the rainbow, the pink one being missing as it was already in the girl's hair.

"They are very cute."

"Now you can do my hair with new ones!" Mio laughed.

"Aren't you lucky Ichigo." The statement causing the pink haired male to glare at his mum Hiro just laughing at her son's reaction. "I'm gonna go and get started on dinner."

With that Takahiro left as Mio started to grab Ichigo's left arm and started to roll the sleeve of his school sweater up before slipping her original pastel purple scrunchie onto his wrist. "I want you to have this one now that I have new ones."

Ichigo stared at the scrunchie on his wrist. "Are you sure Mio? I thought this is your favourite one." 

"It is! But I know that with my new ones I wouldn't use it as often and it would be sad for it to not have any use but if I give it to you then it will have a purpose and it wont go to waste."

Ichigo smiled at the raven haired girl. "Well I'm blessed that you trust me with this fine scrunchie." Mio laughed at her brother before grabbing his phone and passing it to him. Ichi knew instantly what she wanted and unlocked his phone and opened up the YouTube app before handing it back to Mio to put on whatever she wanted to watch or show him. 

"You better not put on some shitty family vlog or I might have to ban you from ever using my phone again."

"Of course not, we are obviously gonna watch Tea Spill like the cultured children we are."

"Good because I don't know if I can be bothered to keep up with all the drama on twitter. It's surprisingly exhausting trying to keep up with twitter drama." 

Mio laughed at her brother before selecting a video and moved so both of them could see the screen and watch the video currently playing. 

* * *

The pink haired male sat on his bed and wrapped himself up in a blanket and proceeded to set up his laptop in front of him and opened up discord after turning it on and waited for the call from Hideaki to come through. 

Once Ichigo heard the normal tune to show that he had a call coming through he instantly clicked on the answer call button. 

"Ichigo~!" A loud voice suddenly came through the speakers of the pink haired male's computer causing the latter to wince at the loud noise, Eito immediately lightly slapping his brother on the back of the head once he saw Ichigo's reaction. Hideaki pouting and rubbing his head before mumbling out an apology.

A small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips at the familiarity of the situation. It was like it symbolised that even though they have now moved to high school everything was still the same, like they weren't going to change or leave each other no matter what. The three of them will always be close and always be friends with one another and act as childish as ever even if they get older.

Once Ichigo snapped out his thoughts the two brothers were still playfully arguing with one another. "Are we gonna watch Pewdiepie's new video or are you two just gonna keep on arguing with one another?" 

The two on the other side of the screen looked at Ichigo, Hideaki still pouting maybe even pouting even more and Eito smiling at Ichigo and got straight to work on getting the new video up for him and Hideaki to watch while Ichigo done the same on his side.

Just as they were about to both hit play Ichigo stopped and quickly walked over to his bedroom door, not without gesturing to the other two on the call he was doing so beforehand. Ichigo opened his door and shouted down the stairs. "Mio, do you wanna come watch PewDiePie's new video with us?"

Ichigo waited a couple of seconds for an answer but all he got was the sound of feet running up the stairs to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Find me over on:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny.cosplays._/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_)


End file.
